buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Hero You Need, But Dont Deserve
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ We are nearing the end of the civil war, and before the Superheroes makes their appearance, we have to take a look at the anti-hero bunch of Hero World: The Darkheroes. Darkheroes is one of my favorite decks to play, not just because of their aggresive nature, but because they are really good at keeping your monsters safe, while completely annihilating opposing ones. So lets see what the new Darkhero deck can do. Anyone who has played Darkhero in the days of Hundred knows that these guys started out with abilities that self-destructed the monsters, which...while good in theory, led to some resource problems in actual practice. Now we have some very destructive monsters that bounce back to the hand after attacking instead, like Inverted Cranium, Reverse Skull, who counts as a Size 1 as long as you have a Darkhero item equipped. His other unique ability is to pay 1 gauge and discard a card when he enters the field to give your Darkhero item +2000 power and +1 crit. This, combined with our buddy and ace in the hole, Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro, makes for a scary final turn push. Pumping Mukuro up to a 3/4 attacker with 7000 power is insane. Other cards we run include Schwarz "SD" with his ability to not only return to the hand after attacking, but to potentially ditch a Darkhero when he is called, to boost your gauge by 2, is a highly valuable ability. We are also running a few copies of Shadow Hero, Weiss, as his ability to deal with items, Transform and Ride is highly welcomed in the deck. Rescue Dragon Mach Braver is just an amazing card in itself, being able to redirect attacks and block damage (unless the opponent has Penetrate) keeps this card viable. Now where is his reprint, Bushiroad... Lastly we have Noble of Darkness, Killnight, a Size 0 that can either murder the opponent's gauge or boost your own. Killing gauge is always a welcomed ability, but I feel like maybe Killnight is a card that is not always the go-to choice. And then we have Schwarz, "Kugel XIII" who just straight-up nukes the opponent's monsters, letting you focus on going face all game. Or to combo him with a certain spell we have in the deck. An amazing Impact Monster for Darkhero. Darkhero also has a vast arsenal of spells, items and even an Impact to support them with. First Darkhero Hideout is a staple card for the deck, letting you draw an additional card each turn, just by having a Darkhero enter the field. Then we have the good old I've Seen Through Your Moves! as our defensive spell, and we run Hyper Energy because this deck can sometimes need a gauge boost beyond what they have. But if you feel like the deck has enough, I am sure you can find something to switch these out for. Then we get into the fun stuff. Stop Right There! is a spell that lets us rest an enemy monster. The viability of such a card is endless, because of Double Attackers, Triple Attackers, and monsters that have on-attack effects. Plus it helps stalling for time sometimes, especially against Gojinmaru. Damage Control is pretty much a staple in Darkhero these days because it effectively turns a huge chunk of your otherwise dead cards into damage reducers, so you actually get use out of them, which is good. Now, this new spell, This is My Fight, is ran for one reason: Schwarz, "Kugel XIII". By using these two cards in tandem, you can counter-call Schwarz during your opponent's turn and nuke their board. This manuever is so dirty and powerful, I just had to include it in the deck. Just in case Mukuro does not show, we just have to run a back-up item, and what better item than Sneak Judgement? An item that effectively lets you draw yet another card for the turn, when a monster leaves your field in the attack phase? That even makes counter-removal activate the draw. Still the best item for the deck, without a doubt. And lastly, the linchpin and true ace of Darkhero decks: Shigamine Infinite Sword: Infinity Death Crest! This is our finisher, this the cheeseball. This is dirty. Some would say unfair. Which is why it is ran in every Darkhero deck. I would like to mention that by taking out Schwarz, "Kugel XIII" and This is My Fight, and replacing them with Reverse Skull, "Guilty Wave", you essentially get an entirely new deck. So that is something. -Insert witty closing line here- Darkhero is just a really good deck that basicly made Hero World interesting for me, and I am glad the deck is still mighty viable. Now, onto the next portion! Category:Blog posts